prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Poll - Revoking Rights From Shizuekana
Dear all users from the community, this is a very important topic I'd like to address about out current staff members. As we probably all know, we have a founder that did barely anything to help us, Reflectivity, and an inactive-for-a-year-and-missing-the-academy-updates Bureaucrat names Shizuekana. There was also an early avid contributor, ElementOfLaughter, and an inactive demoted moderator, EleMental-something=-or-other (I forgot his full username). I remember CrunchyPebble, a helper, and more. What have those people been doing? You guessed it - quitted, inactive. I have a few polls to address about this too, and they are serious as well as for feedback. Please remember to vote ASAP, I need everyone's viewpoints! Let's Get Onto The Polling! Should we revoke Shizuekana of its Bureaucrat rights? It has been inactive for a year, it stopped dead in its tracks right when a heavy amount of updates put it over the brink of contributing, and more. The date of eligibility for his removal was on August 23 of 2018, but it has been a month and I'm surprised that nobody else has thought about removing it. So - in that case, I NEED 50 VOTES! The first fifty polling will be used and I may have to post them on the front page to catch the least bit of attention, but I guess I'll link an announcement over here instead. Therefore, shall it be or not be removed in this year of 2018? Yes, Revoke Shizuekana's Rights As Staff Member. No, Keep It, It May Return. No, Keep It, It Can Be Good In Some Ways. No, Keep It, It Used To Be A Good User. Should I change the wikitext/CSS so that the jobs and roles we have as staff members have different prodigy-related titles? Like wardens, apprentices, magic editors, etc.? Yes, I Will Provide Suggestions Below. No, It's Okay For Now. Do you wish for any changes in the manuals of style? Yes, I'll Provide Comment Suggestions. No, They're Okay. Do you think it's okay to allow a page created for Staff-Approved Projects, as though they can be challenges or areas to encourage the cleaning up, expanding stubs, changing/adding media, chances to earn rights as moderators or rollbacks, etc.? Yes No Let the staff decide on this one. Am I a more annoying of a Sir Vey to you guys - do I ask too many questions? Yeah No LOL XD SPAM VOET YEET YOTE YEE If you could choose the school, element, or powers you have as a wizard, what would you be out of the ones I have provided here? Elven Magic Dwarven Magic Forging Archery Flight Invisibility without the use of an Invisibility Cloak Invincibility (YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) Infinite Knowledge Infinite Wisdom Infinite Super Nova Energy Infinite Epic Attacks The ability to use cloud mounts irl. The ability to do member things without having to pay/get memberships. Manage to pull of the red riding hood as well as Camden Bell. Manage to obtain The Master of Trials. Pyromancy Hydromancy Aeromancy Dragomancy Necromancy ALL MAGIKKKK Become a pet at will. Attack wild monsters using physical moves. Look into the future and precisely predict future Prodigy updates. Become a Pokémon. Attack NPCs and cause drama in the game. Breed your pets. Use the spells and health of a pet you transform into a morph marble form as. Infinite supply of all currencies in game. Infinite dabbing in the game. Ability to say memes in the game. Ability to say whatever you want in the game. Have EPICs evolve. Find the cave where you can obtain an Earthquake Wand. Use field spells in the game that allow you to exit battles while winning, ensuring defeat of a foe, teleportation into other rooms of areas without having to fight any monsters, etc. Summon an Unlimited Power while having EDM play in the background. Other I hope you enjoy! Have some Pizza (Noot: "You got an item!"). You earn it. ~''FourSevensRiolu'' Category:Blog posts